Ashley Collins
Ashley is Asher's cousin and Abel's ex-girlfriend as well as being Phoenix's mother. She lived with Abel, his sister and his parents in the Villareal Mansion with her daughter, Phoenix until she left, leaving Abel to raise Phoenix on his own as a single father. Ashley was made during a genderbend, she is made from Asher. She currently lives with her cousin Asher. She is one of the most disliked sims in the series. Adulthood Ashley was originally the dog walker for Vixy, Lilith's fox. She and Abel hit it off pretty well and started to date. Soon they went on a vacation together to Selvadorada with Jamie and Lilith. They got extra flirty in Selvadorada. Later down the adventure in Selvadorada, Abel and Ashley went exploring and they got to a beautiful waterfall. At the waterfall they went skinny dipping. They became extremely flirty and they tried for a baby. The next day Ashley was showing signs of pregnancy and seemed farther along than expected, hinting the child wasn't Abel's. However, it was then revealed the child was Abel's and she was named Phoenix. Ashley moved into the Villareal mansion with her daughter so Abel could look after their daughter more. Ashley quit her job to take care of Phoenix. In a similar fashion to Emily with Faith, Ashley seemed disinterested in being a mother and relied on others to care for Phoenix. She seemed to care more about the wellbeing of Laika and Meeko. On Phoenix's toddler birthday, Ashley decided she couldn't take motherhood and moved out of the Villeral mansion, abandoning Phoenix, causing Abel to raise their daughter as a single father. A couple of months later, Abel was finally starting to be able to move on and seemed to want to spend time with Evie Delgato, but Ashley wanted to meet up with Abel again out of the blue. Abel hoped Ashley would come back to be with their daughter Phoenix and Ashley still flirted with Abel, but she wasn't interested in coming home, which made Abel angry with her and he gave her the "boot" to say goodbye if she wasn't instructed in seeing Phoenix again. Ashley kept waiting to meet up with Abel and even though Abel met up with Ashley, the date didn't go well and he came back mad. Ashley also tried to contact her daughter for the first time since she abandoned Phoenix, but Phoenix denied this and didn't want to see her mother and Ashley wanted to see Phoenix at night club even though she was well aware her daughter was a child at that time. Not long after this, when it became Christmas, Abel was finally ready to move on from Ashley and started dating Evie Delgato. On Valentines Day, February 14th, Abel went to a party to the ancient ruins with Connor, but Ashley also turned up due to her love for dancing. However, despite the fact Abel was dating Evie Delgato at the time, he went over and made out with Ashley, cheating on Evie. Ashley continued to flirt with Abel and the two made out for most of the night, but Lilith decided it was time to teach Ashley a lesson about her being a horrible mother and a bad influence to Abel so Lilith and Ashley got into a phisycal fight. Lilith won which caused her and Ashley to despise each other and Lilith to be furious at Abel since she knew how much of a girl Evie was and how heartbroken she would be. After the events of Valentines Day, Abel decided it was time to end the romance with Ashley and asked her to just be friends, as well as telling Evie the truth that he cheated on her and breaking up with her. After these events, Ashley has not been seen as much apart from when Summer went bowling with Phoenix and Ashley was also there, however Phoenix and Ashley never noticed each other. After Asher divorced his wife Charlotte, he went to live with Ashley, and brought his daughter Willow with him. Willow left becabuse Ashley was not a good role model. Some time later, after Phoenix had moved out to Del Sol Valley, she contacted Ashley to meet up with her in Oasis Springs when she was having a tense day. Ashley attended New Years Eve at The Villareal Mansion even though it was believed no one wanted her to actually be there. She was seen speaking with people apart from Abel. Ashley then surprisingly congratulated Abel on having Holly to be his new girlfriend, seemingly showing that Ashley had matured a bit and redeemed herself slightly. Ashley invited Phoenix to an open pic-night in the city in episode 6 of Road to Fame Trivia *She is Asher Collins' sister. *She was made during a "Gender Swap" challenge, being the female version of Asher. *Abel had a crush on her for a while before they started dating. *She had the same job as her cousin Asher, but she quit after moving into Abel's house. *In episode 23 of Broken Dream, Ashley moved out of the Vilareal mansion, not being able to cope with motherhood, causing her to abandon Phoenix and leaving Abel to raise Phoenix on his own. *She is the one of the first sims to abandon her child, in any of the series. Julian Warth and Jamie street abandoned there children first. * *After Ashley abandoned Phoenix, people started to really dislike Ashley and wanted Abel to be with Evie. **After the events of Abel seeing Ashley again in the 27th episode of Broken Dream, he was finally ready to move on from Ashley. *She contacted Phoenix for the first time since abandoning her, but wanted to meet her at a night club. *Nobody is really a big fan of her these days... *Ashley's cousin Asher, has moved into her house after he divorced Charlotte, with his daughter Willow. *She is a gold digger. *Ashley is the worst mom ever. *Ashley is British. *She is one of the most hated sims in the series. Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Adults Category:Female Category:Challenges Category:Challenge Sims